


reap the benefits

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [91]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Statutory Rape, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Wallace likes his relationship with Steven, because it isn't complicated. Not nearly as complicated as Steven's secret hobby, that Wallace often finds himself joining in on. He doesn't care about the girls the way Steven does, and more often than not, he is the one that has to put an end to it, but as long as he is entertained, as long as he can reap the benefits, he'll stick around.
Relationships: Adan | Juan/Mikuri | Wallace, Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Lutia | Lisia/Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Tsutsuji | Roxanne/Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Poll Fics [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 18





	reap the benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to this fucky fun fest I've been working on for a while. The idea for writing Steven and Wallace having a threesome with May came to me like a holy vision while I was talking to my fiance about how I feel like, even though I get definite creepy groomer vibes off Steven, that he and Wallace still definitely have it going on, and this idea was born.  
> And then by the end I completely lost direction and got carried away writing about Wallace, so May isn't actually really in this one. Sorry.

“Now that she’s a gym leader,” says Wallace, “you need to be more careful with her.”

Steven sighs, as if disappointed, and Wallace shakes a finger at him, already tired of scolding him, even though he has only just begun. “None of that, Steven. You knew what you were getting into, and you knew what you were doing, helping her get appointed. You did this to yourself, so there’s no point moping about it.”

“I wasn’t moping about it,” Steven argues, though there is not any anger in his voice. He and Wallace bicker a lot, but it is rarely serious. The two have been friends for quite some time now, and understand each other better than anyone else does.

“Then you were just thinking you could keep things up like you always have. That’s  _ just _ like you, Steven, when I just finished telling you why you  _ couldn’t _ do something like that.”

“Now that she’s a gym leader, it makes as much sense for me to spend time with her as it did before. Perhaps even more now,” he says, and Wallace throws up his hands in frustration.

“No, it doesn’t! You playing the part of her mentor was shady enough, but now that you’ve gotten her to her goal, it’ll be weird if you keep spending time with her, more than you do any other gym leader,” Wallace insists, saying it all very slowly by the end, as if he is trying to explain it all to a child.

“Not as much as you,” replies Steven, a weak and pathetic argument if Wallace has ever heard one. 

“Yes, well, that’s different. For one thing, we’re the same  _ age _ ,” he retorts. The fact that they’re both men does not come up in his argument, because that would do nothing to deter suspicion, with Wallace doing nothing to hide anything about himself. If anything, the fact that he and Steven might be perceived as more than just friends only serves to aid Steven in covering up what he really gets up to.

And, truth be told, it is not at all off the mark to assume that about the two of them, even with Steven’s other  _ hobbies _ .

“She might say something if I stop seeing her.”

“I doubt that. You are the champion, after all,” says Wallace. “You hold more power over her now than you know, but it’s better to use that power to avoid an incident. You might be able to keep her from talking, but if other people start to pick up on it...honestly, Steven, I shouldn’t have to keep telling you this.”

Steven just sighs, and Wallace is not sure if he is actually getting through to him, or if it will be a while yet before he is able to convince him to slow things down with the girl, and eventually cut them off entirely. He does too much for the girls that he spends time with, and mentoring this one until she was able to take her place as a gym leader was definitely too far, and ensured the ending of their affair. The problem is that Steven has a hard time accepting that, because, despite his wealthy upbringing, he can be so  _ stupid _ about things.

Spoiled rich kids do tend to be naive, Wallace supposes, and he should be more grateful that he has such a clever friend to keep tabs on him, and to make sure that he does not take things past the point that he can recover from. It can be so exhausting, making sure that the champion does not create a scandal with his taste for girls, but still Wallace puts up with him.

“Stop worrying about her,” he finally says, wondering if he can at least take Steven’s mind off of it for the moment. It may take some effort, but he will move on, as he always does, because he has Wallace there to make sure that he does not do anything stupid, and that he always keeps moving forward. “You’re with me right now, and she’s not here, so just focus on me.”

“Always so demanding,” Steven says, and at last, he is beginning to lighten up. “I should have known that’s all you came over for.”

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t come to watch you mope.”

“I already said I wasn’t moping.”

“The only reason you’re not moping is because you still think you can get away with fucking her,” says Wallace, before realizing that he is just allowing them to get trapped in the same discussion all over again. Waving his hand, he says, “Stop thinking about fucking her, and start thinking about fucking me.”

The sooner he can get Steven’s mind off of Roxanne, the better. The girl is out of his reach now, no matter what he may think, and it is better for her that things end sooner rather than later as well. After all, the more time she spends with Steven, the more crushed she will be when he ends it, and better that he ends it now, while she is riding the high of her success, than later, when his only reasoning is that she is getting to be too old for him.

One thing Wallace prides himself on is never letting one of Steven’s lovers get to be too old for him.

~X~

Roxanne settles into her role as a new gym leader, and Steven begins to keep his distance from her, soon distracted by a young trainer that catches his eye. Wallace does not typically encourage him to pursue anyone, but for once, eager to make him forget about Roxanne, he urges Steven on a bit.

“Do you want to meet her?” he asks. “You sure talk about her a lot.”

“No, I’d rather stay out of this one.” Wallace doesn’t share Steven’s interest, in this regard, but often gets brought along anyway, because, whether he is interested in the girls or not, he is interested in Steven, and that’s all that really matters. Plus, if they’re cute enough, he can’t exactly call it a drawback, now, can he?

Roxanne had been terribly cute, and at the time, Wallace had had no idea that Steven intended to help her become a gym leader. Had he known that, he would have discouraged the whole thing, rather than playing along with the two of them, whenever Steven invited him. God, and it had been  _ his  _ idea to rip her tights open at the crotch, and, sure, he replaced them so that no one would notice she’d ruined them, but  _ still _ .

He really needs to keep better company, but in the end, he is just as wrapped up in it all as Steven is, and if he really wanted a better friend, he’s sure he could go out and find one. After all, he’s good looking enough, maybe even more so than Steven, but Steven has that kind face and clueless rich boy air about him that the girls who don’t know any better just can’t resist.

“You just talk about her a lot,” Steven repeats, but Wallace nudges his shoulder, trying to push him down.

“I’m tired of listening to  _ you _ talk, honestly. Can’t you do anything else with that mouth of yours?” Fortunately for him, Steven is capable of taking the hint, and shuts up about his little girlfriend for a while as he wraps his lips around Wallace’s cock.

Sitting in silence like this does not really suit Wallace, but it is rather astounding how often Steven never shuts up, when it’s the two of them alone. Sometimes, he needs to shut him up just to be able to hear himself think, and sometimes, he would rather just enjoy himself, and be free to speak whenever and about whatever he wants.

Even so, Steven does such a good job of it that Wallace decides the least he can do is entertain him with one-sided conversation that he can take an interest in. Sighing as he sits back, a hand resting on the back of Steven’s head, he mumbles, “I think my little niece has a crush on you. Ah- you know the one, the only niece I  _ have _ , and she...mm, she talks about you a lot whenever I see her.”

Steven looks up at him with wide eyes, but does not pull back, and it takes Wallace a moment before he is able to speak again. He can tell that Steven is interested in that, at least, because he gets more into it, drawing Wallace deeper into his mouth as he pushes his head forward, probably not realizing that his enthusiasm makes it harder for Wallace to finish telling him about her.

“Lisia has become quite popular,” he finally says, gasping a bit as he does. “But she still acts completely starstruck whenever I talk about you. No wonder you have such an easy time....ah, these girls just flock to you, don’t they?”

Now, Steven moans, staring at him with this look in his eyes, and Wallace groans. “Don’t even think about it, Steven.” He grips Steven by the back of his head, but the expression on Steven’s face doesn’t change. “She’s my fucking  _ niece _ , you  _ know _ I can’t just let you…”

Steven knows how to make him shut up too, or at least how to make him moan so much that he can’t say anything. Of course, Wallace already knew the risk he was taking, bringing Lisia into this, and knew Steven would not be capable of backing off, if he found out that he stood a chance with someone as cute as her. Well, the family resemblance is there, so Wallace can’t help but feel a little flattered, knowing that Steven is as taken with his niece as he is.

He pulls out before he comes, making a mess of Steven’s face since he can’t think of a good way to scold him right now. Wallace is pretty sure he will spend the rest of the day pretending to resist while Steven badgers him about Lisia, already forgetting the girl he met to take his mind off of Roxanne. Lisia is a hell of a lot riskier than some nobody, and probably just as bad of an idea as Roxanne was, but the way she’s headed, some skeezy older man is going to take advantage of her sooner or later.

Better that Wallace leaves it to someone he knows, especially since he will more than likely be able to intervene at times. If the girls are cute enough, then Wallace really doesn’t mind that Steven wants him to tag along, after all.

~X~

_ “You’re so silly, you know?” Wallace teases her. “What’s the point in coming here without panties on if you’ve still got your tights?” _

_ Roxanne blushes, taking a moment to think about how to respond, before finally saying, “I always wear them, and if my skirt blew up…” _

_ “Don’t tease her so much,” Steven says. “Roxanne, you didn’t have to listen to him, you know.” _

_ “But she wanted to. I guess it still took a lot of guts to come over here without your panties, even if your tights are still in the way. But that does defeat the purpose of your skirt giving easy access, don’t you think?” _

_ “Seriously, you don’t need to tease her.” Steven is always really easy on the girls, that’s part of what makes them trust him so easily. He’s such a  _ nice  _ guy all the time, so who would ever think he was malicious? Truth be told, Wallace is pretty sure even Steven does not realize that he is doing anything wrong, which might be why it is so easy for him to be this earnest. _

_ “Here, at least let me  _ try _ something,” Wallace interrupts. The girls usually have no idea what to make of him- Steven’s “friend” who sometimes wants to meet them, wants to interrupt their time together. Some are jealous, some are intrigued, and others seem to see right to the heart of the matter, and know that there is nothing genuine about him. There haven’t been many who have been dumb enough to like him as much as they like Steven. _

_ That suits him just fine though, because they aren't his girlfriends. Wallace doesn't really care if they like him, and even if Roxanne is a little apprehensive, she still bends over when he asks her to, and lets him push her skirt up. In one swift motion, he is able to rip her tights right in the crotch, granting Steven the access that he needs, the whole point of the lack of panties. _

_ “Are they...are they ripped?” she asks, sounding surprised, maybe even a little distressed. _

_ “Wallace, why would you do that?” asks Steven, sounding close to scolding him. He rarely scolds him when there aren't girls involved. _

_ “We can buy her tights before we send her home. If they ripped that easily, they were probably old and ratty anyway. I basically did her a favor.” Whether or not they believe him doesn't really matter, and Roxanne didn't come over so that they could debate the age of her tights. _

_ It doesn't take long to get back on task, and Roxanne stays bent over so that Steven can take Wallace's place. Wallace is certain that he understands the appeal now, and even if he doesn't thank him later, that's just fine, just as long as he enjoys himself. And, of course, Wallace will get his payment soon enough, when Steven passes Roxanne off to him, once he is too exhausted to do anything more for her. _

_ Apprehensive or not, Roxanne will let Wallace have his fun, and whether she admits it or not, she's into it. He is pretty sure none of Steven's little girlfriends want to admit that they like fucking him just as much, maybe more, but it's pretty easy to tell that, regardless of what they think about him, there is no denying that he is damn good in bed. _

~X~

Steven forgets about the girl who helped him forget about Roxanne all too easily. Once he gets it in his head that he has a chance with Lisia, that is all that he can think about, and Wallace pretends that he needs a lot of convincing, before he sets up a “date” for the two of them, already planning to be a third wheel.

Lisia is excited enough about it, though she is put off when Wallace tells her that he will be there the whole time, asking, “What kind of date is that? Having my uncle tag along...”

“If you were alone with an older guy, even a nice guy like Steven, you know people would get suspicious,” he replies. “But if you're out with your uncle and his best friend, it won't raise as many eyebrows. Besides, you know I'm anything but up tight, I won't do anything to embarrass you.”

“That's debatable,” she mutters with a pout, but she does not argue it anymore, content just to have plans with Steven.

The dinner itself is awkward, though, with Lisia not quite knowing what to say, so she should consider herself lucky to have Wallace there to keep the conversation moving. He thinks it's hilarious that she can captivate audiences during contests, blowing even him out of the water, but when it comes to trying to impress her older crush, she is completely helpless.

Steven usually doesn't struggle to talk to girls, but he must be distracted, excited for what is to come. Getting him to think about anything other than Lisia has been impossible lately, so Wallace is glad that his curiosity will finally be sated. He also feels a little bit proud of himself for being able to do such a big favor for both of them, making all of this happen, even though he had pretended to be reluctant when he brought it up to start with.

By the end of the meal, he can tell that Lisia is a little bit disappointed, likely thinking that this is the end of everything and that it is time for her to go home, without having made any real progress with Steven, but Wallace would never let either of them down like that. Steven already knows the plan, but Lisia looks up at him in confusion when they leave the restaurant, without him or Steven trying to say goodbye to one another.

“Don’t you want to stay out for a little while longer?” he asks her. “I thought we could all hang out somewhere a little less crowded, get to know each other better.”

“You already know me well enough,” she replies, finally starting to open up enough to talk a little more. “And you know Steven already too. It would really just be us getting to know each other, right?” She blushes prettily when Steven gives her a smile, showing her how much he appreciates that idea.

“Well, you have some of that right,” Wallace says, more to himself than to her, and she is too busy grinning at Steven to think to question what he is saying. As it is, only he and Steven already know each other as well as he wants the entire group to get acquainted tonight.

He takes the two of them to the hotel room that he has booked, and Lisia seems a bit apprehensive when the door clicks shut behind her, though she is trying not to show it. For a moment, the three of them stand in the center of the room, neither of the other two knowing quite what to do next, and Wallace sighs, a bit melodramatically, wanting them to think that he is more frustrated than he really is. After all, he knew that this would be almost entirely up to him.

“Do I have to do everything myself?” he asks. “I went to all the trouble of setting this date up for you two, and now I have to keep nudging you both along. Lisia, dear, come over here.”

Lisia is still visibly confused as she steps closer to her uncle, and when he walks around behind her, she stiffens. Wallace begins pulling down the zipper of her dress, and when she starts to protest, he shushes her. “You wanted to get closer to Steven, didn’t you?” he murmurs, and she falls silent, and even if she does not understand everything that is happening, she understands enough.

Steven takes this as his cue to start undressing, which surprises her almost as much as Wallace stripping her down. Once he has her zipper all the way down, she pulls away, mumbling that she can handle the rest on her own. He notices that her hands are trembling as she moves to take off her bra, but she is still  _ doing  _ it, and that is enough.

“Now!” he says, clapping his hands when both are stripped down. While Lisia has a hard time figuring out where to look, settling on staring at the floor, Steven is pretty shameless in the way that he stares at her. “It’s up to you two how involved you want me to be, alright? I can just watch, if you’d rather have some quality alone time, though if you want to repay me for all of my kindness by letting me in, that’s fine too.”

“Wait, you’re going to…?” Lisia starts to ask, and she looks not to him, but to Steven, for the answer to her question. When Steven nods, she bites her lip, but still, she says nothing to protest any of this.

“I thought you might feel more comfortable having your uncle around to make sure nothing gets too out of control,” he replies. “You  _ are _ with a full grown man, after all. Not that I don’t trust Steven- I’ve seen the way he handles girls plenty of times before, so I know he would never do anything to hurt you. Still, you don’t know him like  _ I _ do.”

He hopes that the emphasis in his sentence helps her to understand that not only does he know Steven better than her in terms of knowing all of his dirty secrets, but also that he knows him intimately, that the two of them were lovers before she ever came along, and that that is unlikely to change even now that she is here. She is learning quite a bit this evening, and he hopes that it is not too much for her to handle.

“I...I don’t know,” she finally says. “Steven can...Steven can decide what we do.”

He is almost surprised to hear her say that, but at the same time, it does make sense. She has no experience to speak of, and certainly no experience to help her prove that what they are doing is abnormal. Therefore, she can’t really make a proper call on the situation, so it only makes sense for her to request that someone more experienced than her decide. Ordinarily, he would have hoped for her to ask for his guidance instead, being his niece and all, but he  _ is _ the one who said that it was entirely up to the two of them.

“I think you should be able to share her with me,” Steven says, and Lisia’s eyes grow wide. The look on his face is completely serious, and thoughtful, as if he has put real consideration into it. “I mean, this was a pretty big favor that you did, and I know that I want to repay you. And I know you won’t accept me sucking you off again as real payment for that, right?”

“That’s exactly right, I would just say that you might as well not have bothered trying to pay me back,” he says, with a wave of his hand. “But letting my pretty little  _ niece _ suck me off...well, that’s fair payment from the both of you, I think.”

“Oh, so does that mean I get to…?”

“I suppose we should ask her first,” he replies. “Lisia, dear, would you rather Steven take your virginity, or me? You’ll have to practice your blowjob skills on the other, so keep that in mind, if that’s a factor.”

The poor girl looks like her head might explode from all of the information Wallace is forcing on her, and she takes a moment before she hesitantly points at Steven, and when Wallace asks if that means she wants him to deflower her, she simply nods, perhaps stunned beyond being able to speak. Nodding, he says, “You have nothing to worry about with him, he’s really very good at these things.”

He leaves the two of them to get started without him while he undresses. Steven guides Lisia to the bed, where he gives her a soft kiss and begins touching her, but Wallace could not care less about all the delicate things. He knows that Steven will deepen their kiss, letting things get more heated and passionate and Lisia begins to open up to him, and he will work his fingers inside of her, and that if she is not turned on right now, it will only be a matter of time before she is.

That part has always been painfully boring to him, so he would much rather not deal with it, and he’s glad that Lisia chose Steven instead of him. Perhaps if she  _ had _ chosen him, he still would have had Steven prepare her, so that he could have had all the benefits of claiming his niece’s cunt without any of the drawbacks. This way is just fine too, and her mouth will be more than enough for him. She’s easily one of the cutest girls he has ever met, serving as all the proof he needs that the two of them are related. He is about to let his thoughts wander, wondering if the resemblance has anything to do with why Steven was so suddenly taken with her, when Steven snaps him out of his thoughts altogether.

“You two are ready?” he asks. “Go right ahead, I’m watching.”

Steven nods, and has Lisia bend over in front of him, telling her, “It might feel a little awkward at first, but this is the best position to make it easy for your uncle to take part.”

Wallace strokes himself lazily as he watches Steven run his hands down Lisia’s sides before holding onto her hips, slowly pressing the tip of his cock inside of her. She whimpers, and he slows, checking to make sure that she is okay, before he pushes forward. This part can be incredibly boring as well, because Steven is always so  _ delicate _ with the girls, not wanting to hurt them or scare them off, wanting to make it so good that they want to keep coming back, even though it is never long before he leaves them behind.

This one could be real trouble, if Lisia gets clingy with him, because Wallace has always had an easy time of separating Steven and his little girlfriends, before they became too risky or before they aged out of his tastes, but with it being his niece, it will be hard to make excuses to either, and harder still to come up with a reason to break them up when he was the one who got them together in the first place. At the very least, it will be entertaining even if it does end up tiresome in the end.

When he snaps out of his thoughts this time, it is because Steven is explaining to Lisia what to do with her mouth, so that Wallace can finally join them. It’s about damn  _ time _ that they make room for him, and he can’t help but notice that Steven has finally begun working his hips, thrusting into her from behind, and that the nervous look she gives him when Steven is explaining blowjobs to her quickly melts into an expression of sheer pleasure.

No matter how she may feel about the situation as a whole, it is evident how she feels about fucking, and Wallace is pleased that she is enjoying herself so much. He goes to stand in front of the two of them, and Steven nudges her forward, telling her, “Alright, now just do as I told you, and I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

Lisia hesitates, looking back at Steven over her shoulder, but he gives her an encouraging smile, so she turns back to Wallace, who tries to mimic Steven’s expression. He is not as good at that as Steven is, and he is sure that he must look horribly fake, but there is nothing to be done about that right now. And whether she is reassured or not, she still parts her lips, and wraps them around the head of her uncle’s cock, just like his best friend told her to.

Though she has a clumsy start, nearly gagging herself as she tries to take on more than she can handle, it does not take her long to get the hang of things, and Wallace is honestly impressed at how quickly she picks up on it. More proof that they’re related, he decides, and he pats the back of her head with a content sigh, letting himself relax as his niece sucks him off. All the while, Steven holds tight to her hips and fucks her, faster as time goes on and as she adjusts to his pace, until Wallace can feel her moaning around his cock.

Between the two of them, she barely has to do anything, once Steven gets into it, pushing her back and forth onto Wallace. As Lisia is soon rendered completely useless, only able to moan as she takes it, she becomes more dependent on this motion, and Wallace groans, praising her for her efforts. He allows himself to get carried away, allows himself to get too excited, until he is already at his limit before either of them, and in his haste to pull out, so that she does not have to swallow, he ends up coming all over that pretty little face by mistake.

Well, maybe it was not that much of a mistake after all.

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry about that. I’ll get you cleaned up soon, don’t worry,” he says, once he has caught his breath enough to speak, but Lisia is so caught up in Steven’s thrusts that all she can do is moan helplessly in response. Wallace sits back on the bed, relaxing as he watches the two of them, watching the moment that Lisia comes, head thrown back as she cries out, and then, moments later, when Steven breaks his promise to pull out, and comes inside of her.

It wasn’t as if Wallace actually expected him to be able to pull out in time, so he already has a pill for Lisia to take the next morning, but it is clear that he didn’t even  _ try _ . The two of them then have to catch their breath, and as Lisia begins to come down from her high, her regret is written all over her face.

“You can use the shower to get cleaned up before we head out,” Wallace suggests. “Would you like either of us to join you?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine on my own,” she says in a small voice, before retreating to the bathroom. When she emerges, she has a hard time looking at either of them, and says a quick goodbye to Steven before asking Wallace to take her home.

He tells her to make sure she takes her pill first thing in the morning, or else she might end up with a very big scandal, and she only nods, throughout the whole conversation. The only thing she says before going inside for the night is, “I don’t think I want to go on anymore dates with Steven.”

Well, at least that situation worked itself out.

~X~

Time goes on after that. Steven is disappointed that Lisia does not want to see him anymore, and Wallace does not allow him to push the issue. He is convinced that he can charm her back into his arms again, and honestly, he probably can, but that is not a risk Wallace is willing to take. It was risky enough setting them up to begin with, and he was lucky that he did not have to work hard to put a stop to it before it got out of control. There is absolutely no way he is going to let it start back up again, and create more work for himself.

Instead, Steven keeps himself entertained with young trainers that he meets along the way, all charmed by their young, rich, kindly champion. He never spends long with them, growing bored more easily these days. Sometimes, Roxanne will try to talk to him, and he will complain to Wallace later, saying how hard it is to let someone like that go.

“Was she really that important to you?” Wallace asks, after telling Steven that he’s proud of him for not giving into temptation.

“I don’t know. I don’t think she was,” Steven answers rather bluntly, a surprising answer after he was just lamenting losing her. “But I didn’t get bored with her, you know? Looking back, I can’t really remember what was special about her, but I do know that I never got bored with her. I only stopped seeing her because you told me to, not because I was tired or anything.”

“Was  _ Lisia _ that important to you?” he asks.

“I was only with her for that one night. I didn’t really get to know her that well. But...I just didn’t expect it to be over that quickly. I wish I had been able to get some kind of closure.”

Why he puts up with Steven at all is a complete mystery to him, especially when he starts going on about the sentimental shit. What they have, without factoring in Steven’s girlfriends and the way he vents about them, is simple, cut and dry, mutually beneficial. He has no idea why all relationships can’t be like this, but, at the same time, he does get a lot of entertainment out of watching the way Steven carries on, out of helping him when he wants to and making him break things up when he wants to, and especially out of the times he gets to share the girls, if they’re cute enough.

Lisia had been incredibly entertaining for that first night, but he still wouldn’t get hung up on it later, and he supposes that is the major difference between the two of them. If he never got to know a girl to begin with, he definitely wouldn’t catch himself months down the line complaining that he never got  _ proper closure _ . Steven is a great fuck and criminally handsome, but Wallace will never be able to understand the way he thinks.

“It’s not that big of a deal. You think the girls you drop with hardly a goodbye feel any sense of closure?” he asks, and Steven stares at him, looking at Wallace as if he started speaking another language.

“Does that happen?” he asks in return, and already, Wallace can see that he needs to put a stop to that line of thinking before it gets out of control. He can already see Steven putting two and two together and understanding that that is how Roxanne feels, rushing to her to rekindle the romance, and either getting so caught up in it that he ends up exposing himself, or realizing that he really didn’t care about her at all, and finding out the hard way that she is not the type of girl to take kindly to being spurned twice.

“Who knows?” Wallace says with a shrug. “The best thing you can do is keep trying to distract yourself from it. Maybe just give up on those girls for a little while. You know I can keep you company, and you know I can be more than enough for you. At least for the time being.”

“But I spend time with you all the time,” he argues, “and that doesn’t really help at all. Not because I don’t enjoy it, that’s not what I mean- just, that I’m used to it. And, besides, you’re usually there. You were there a lot with Roxanne, remember, and you were there the one night with Lisia.”

“As if you let me forget that one,” he says with a groan, tired of talking about this. He finds himself incredibly tired of talking to Steven lately, in the months since the date with Lisia, or perhaps even before that. Always, he thought it was entertaining, and that there was a lot of fun to be had, and he certainly had fun that night, but he’s starting to realize just how hollow that fun really feels, though it is hard for him to put that feeling to words. Usually, he prefers to just not think about it at all, rather than waste time trying to figure it out.

He doesn’t dwell on things like Steven does, after all.

“You know, it would help if you would be more supportive.”

“What are you talking about? What girl have I not been supportive of since Lisia dumped you? If that even  _ counts _ as dumping,” he retorts.

“You know what I mean. You never want to meet them anymore. We used to have fun together, didn’t we?” asks Steven. “You used to like meeting the girls, and we would do stuff together, all three of us.”

“Fucking little girls has always been  _ your _ dirty hobby, not mine. Maybe I just got sick of it.”

Steven looks almost wounded at his words, and Wallace could laugh, but chooses not to. It’s hilarious, though, to imagine someone getting that hurt that their best friend doesn’t want to fuck underage girls with them anymore, like Wallace has given up on something important that they had bonded on long ago. The fact that it’s so important to Steven that he assumes it must be important to Wallace too, is so funny that he can hardly stand it.

Hell, the fact that he thinks that anything important to him has to be important to Wallace is funny. Or maybe it isn’t. Maybe if it were anything other than fucking underage girls, it should be important to Wallace. Maybe anything else would be, but he’s not used to Steven talking about anything else, at least not for a very, very long time.

Not that he misses how things were when they were younger. He never bothers dwelling on the past, not like Steven does.

~X~

Things are tense for a little while after that. They see each other less, which doesn’t concern Wallace one way or another. Steven must have really taken his remark to heart, but that’s his own problem, and if he wants to be sensitive about the truth, then, again, his problem. He can’t have honestly thought that his hobby  _ wasn’t _ dirty, and it shouldn’t be any big deal that Wallace is not as emotionally involved as he is.

It isn’t Wallace’s fault that it’s the only thing Steven is capable of being emotionally involved in.

The only problem with not seeing Steven is that it becomes harder to say no when his former mentor asks to see him again. He doesn’t know how Juan always seems to know when Steven drifts out of the picture, especially since they’ve never had a serious falling out before- not that he thinks this counts as a serious falling out. But there was a two week period when Steven went to check on some dig in Sinnoh that he was funding, and like clockwork, Juan had popped back up in his life.

Once, Steven came down with the flu and Wallace had found himself answering Juan’s calls, even though he always tells himself that he’s never going to talk to that clingy old man again. It’s always been the same, ever since he was a kid, ever since was Juan’s student. He dotes on him incessantly, never seeming to accept that he’s grown, always treating him just the same as he did back then.

And every time Wallace manages to cut him out, he manages to find his way back in, whenever Steven is temporarily out of the picture. Wallace just pretends that he goes along with it because it’s the most convenient sex he can find, swearing that next time, it will be different.

~X~

He doesn’t know what triggers the switch, but Steven is back to talking to him eventually, acting as if nothing happened. Maybe he realized how completely hopeless he is without Wallace advising him, or maybe he realized that the little girls he keeps bringing don’t offer him much in the way of conversation.

Either way, they return to normal, and whether or not that’s a good thing is up for debate. Steven still talks about his failed “dates,” and Wallace barely pretends to feign interest, wondering how the hell he didn’t manage to get the hint the first time. It’s starting to seem like he mostly sees Wallace as someone he can vent his frustrations to, and get solid advice from. Maybe he’s hoping he might get a second chance with Lisia this way.

It is horrifying and yet predictable, when the twins are initiated as gym leaders in Steven’s hometown, just how quickly Steven starts talking about them. Or, rather, about the girl, saying, “Liza’s very cute, and very sweet. I think it would be nice to get to know her better.”

“Like hell you will. She’s  _ way _ too young, even for you. That’s just asking for trouble,” Wallace replies, surprised that he even has to tell Steven this. Actually, he isn’t surprised at all. “And if she weren’t enough risk on her own, she and her brother are attached at the hip. Getting rid of him would be impossible, and he would rat you out for sure, for touching his precious sister.”

“What about you? You could keep him busy,” Steven replies, like it’s the most natural suggestion in the world. “You might like him.”

“Are you kidding me? I like  _ grown _ men, Steven.” And there’s that hurt look in Steven’s eyes again, likely remembering the remark that Wallace made before. Is he ever going to get over that?

“Well, I think it’s sweet that they’re so close. I always wanted a little sister, myself.”

“I can imagine,” Wallace scoffs. “Though I’m rather glad that you don’t.”

“You wouldn’t understand. It was lonely growing up. You weren’t an only child,” he says.

“Well, having a sister isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” he replies, hoping that they can turn this conversation a bit more normal, and that, if he starts bitching about ordinary family woes, Steven won’t remember Lisia suddenly, and start whining about her. Wallace hasn’t seen her in a while, and though he does miss her, he has no intention of seeking her out for any reason, let alone to let Steven get his hands on her again.

“You wouldn’t appreciate it, I’m sure. And you were just fine with or without her.” Steven says this all in a bland tone, but Wallace still senses something off about it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks.

“Nothing, really. Just, you weren’t lonely as a child, were you? And you  _ do _ like your grown men, like you said.”

Wallace decides not to give Steven the silent treatment for that one, not the way Steven fucked off because Wallace struck a nerve. Even if he thinks he would be justified in it, he isn’t like Steven, and he doesn’t dwell on those things. He’s capable of letting it all roll off his shoulders.

Instead, he tells a story about a completely made up outing he shared with Lisia during the time that Steven wasn’t speaking to him, making sure to emphasize how happy she seems, and how beautiful she’s looking lately, assuring Steven that the articles about the young contest star losing her luster are utter bullshit. Though it’s all lies, it at least gets Steven to shut the fuck up about Liza for a little while.

~X~

Their friendship remains the same as always. Steven finally meets a girl that he claims is absolutely perfect, currently collecting her gym badges, well on her way to challenging him, he says.

“Norman’s daughter, May.”

“Norman has a daughter?” he asks.

“You would think he doesn’t, from the way that he neglects her. She needs someone to look after her, you know, fill her father’s shoes and all that.”

“And you think that you’re the right man for the job?”

“She certainly does,” Steven says, with a satisfied smile. Wallace wants to say that getting involved with Norman’s daughter doesn’t seem like a good idea, and wants to say that May just seems perfect now, but that Steven will get bored with her eventually, just like he does everyone else.

But he doesn’t, not in the mood to fight. He wants their relationship to stay simple, just like it always has, and the best way to do that seems to be ignoring the topics that lead to arguments. Eventually, he might have to meet this May girl just to keep the peace for a little while, but he isn’t interested.

He can see why Steven loves her so much, though. With daddy issues like those, she’s so easy to manipulate, and could become completely dependent on him quickly, playing right into his hand. She could be perfect for him, if only she could stay young forever, but Wallace is certain that she will outgrow his preferences eventually, and this time, he doesn’t think he will try to separate them before it happens.

It isn’t out of any curiosity to see what happens between the two of them if he lets it carry on naturally. In fact, he doesn’t seem to have much curiosity to spare Steven’s lovers these days. Truth be told, he just doesn’t care at all, and if there is a nasty break up, then that can be on Steven. Maybe he won’t meet May under those circumstances after all, just to keep his distance from the whole blow up.

That means he should probably keep his distance from Steven as well, but it will be a while yet before that happens, so he has time to put distance between them, later. For now, he can continue to enjoy things as they are, even though he really isn’t enjoying himself much lately.

Or maybe they won’t fall apart at all, and Steven won’t get bored with her no matter how old she gets. Then, whether he wants it or not, Wallace knows there will be distance put between them. Really, if things work out with May, he’d be surprised if Steven kept him around at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
